The Guardian of Magic
by WolfandWhitlock
Summary: Summer after Cedric's death and harry decides he can't take the people around him dying, so he runs and discovers amazing things about himself, his history and what he can do. Independent!Powerful!Harry. Probably not a M, but I wanted to be sure!


It was the first few days of Harry's summer, and already he was missing Hogwarts and his friends. His aunt and uncle were being as horrible and distant as ever, only talking to him to tell him off or to tell him what jobs he had to do that day. He was hungry and tired already. Harry wasn't sleeping well due to frequent nightmares of the events in the grave yard and Cedric's death. He didn't know what to do about his hunger. The Dursleys only gave him dinner which was meagre, normally consisting of some vegetables and a small potato with a glass of water. And that was on good days. Some days they would forget to feed him leaving Harry hungry and feeling weak. He knew he was small for his age and he hated being so short and skinny. He wanted to do something about it but with no food to help put some weight on him, his chances were slim.

It was 6 days into his summer and harry was sick of the lack of food he was getting. He didn't want to ask his friends and worry them. He groaned and fell backwards onto his bed.

"If only I had some bloody house elves to cook for me here as well as Hogwarts." He thought out loud. Then it came to him, Dobby!

He called the elf.

"Dobby!"

A small elf appeared in the room with a CRACK and his watery golf-ball-sized eyes stared up at Harry.

"Hello, Mr Harry Potter Sir, it's so good to see you again."

"You too Dobby, do you think you could bring me some food?"

"Of course Dobby can be bring Mr Harry Potter some food, Dobby is happy to be of service to a great young wizard!" And with that Dobby had gone and was back in seconds with bowl of soup, a full roast dinner and some treacle tart and a jug of pumpkin juice balanced on a tray.

He picked up the utensils and started at the steaming chicken soup. He looked up to thank Dobby and found he was already gone. The rest of Harry's meal was devoured quickly thanks to Harry's intense hunger. He drunk the rest of his pumpkin juice and put the goblet in the middle of his plate. The tray disappeared and Harry thought nothing of it due to the plates of Hogwarts disappearing at the end of each meal.

He lay back on his bed and thought of starting his homework. He would have to wait until the middle of the night as to not wake the Dursleys. He knew I he was found out sneaking round the house he would be accused of trying to steal food or money and get a painful beating at least. As long as he was quiet he would be okay.

He rolled onto his side and started to go to sleep for a few hours until he heard a scratching on his window. Harry jumped up and let the barn owl in. It was dark brown with white tipped wings and a light brown face and stomach. He raised his arm and the owl flew from his bed post and landed on his arm digging its talons into his flesh.

"Oww!" He hastily took the letter from the owl who flew to Hedwigs cage, drunk a few mouthfuls of water and nicked a owl treat. It then glided straight out the open window and off into the horizon.

Remembering the letter in his hand, Harry looked at the envelope. It was clear who the letter was from as the special wax seal was on the back.

Gringotts was trying to get in contact with him. But why?

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I have been recently reading a lot of Harry Potter fics and I've been wanting to write one for a while now, I just couldn't think of how to go about it. Please review with any comments as long as there not particularly nasty. All rights go to who ever they should go to- J.k rowling and whoever else.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-Ice**

**P.S: I NEED A BETA! Any betas out there? My writing isn't the best, so it would be really helpful if someone would be willing to help. Someone who I can talk to and shares the same interests would be great. Please inbox me if interested!**


End file.
